Haunted by the Angel
by mochacreamy
Summary: Sebuah rumah tua, sebuah keluarga yang seharusnya bahagia, dan sebuah eksistensi yang tak pernah diinginkan. A Changmin x Jinki story. inspired by some stories :)
1. in his beginning, there was

_Inspired by some stories._

_Warning: character death_

_Status: In-Progress_

* * *

**13 April, 1898.**

Changmin melirik keluar jendela dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Kaca jendelanya yang bertiraikan kain tipis membuat pemandangan di luar rumahnya menjadi agak buram dan coklat.

_Benar-benar menyebalkan_.

Hari ini adalah hari terpanjang yang pernah Changmin rasakan.

Hari dimana teman-temannya berada di luar rumah, bercengkrama dan berkumpul dengan yang lain atau hanya sekedar melakukan hal bodoh di luar sana.

Dan disinilah dia. Tidak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali beristirahat karena flu yang sudah dideritanya selama 3 hari. Kakaknya mengatakan kalau dia mungkin saja terkena_ tuberculosis_. Tapi yang benar saja, tidak ada laporan kasus wabah _tuberculosis_ di tempat daerah dia tinggal akhir-akhir ini. Dan karena Jung Yunho, kakaknya, sudah terkenal gampang khawatir, Changmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali berdiam di atas ranjangnya dan membaca buku.

Changmin mengambil nafas dalam, kemudian mendekati meja di samping jendela kamarnya sembari menyelipkan rambut hitam panjangnya ke belakang telinga. Dia harus memotong rambutnya sesegera mungkin. Sudah banyak orang yang bilang bahwa dia semakin mirip dengan hyungnya karena rambutnya yang agak panjang. Tidak apa-apa sebenarnya, hanya saja Changmin lebih suka kalau dia punya ciri khas sendiri.

Tangannya cekatan merapikan buku-buku di atas meja. Itu adalah buku-buku peninggalan ayahnya yang sudah lama meninggal.

Changmin termasuk pemuda yang ulet. dan itu sudah terlihat di semester keduanya ini. Tidak ada hari menganggur baginya. Kalau sedang sakit dan tidak bisa berangkat ke kampus seperti hari ini, dia akan mengambil pena dan menyelesaikan semua tugas yang diberikan oleh dosennya. Itu juga alasan kenapa dia menjadi salah satu mahasiswa dengan nilai tertinggi di bidangnya. Tapi itu kalau tugasnya masih menumpuk. Sekarang dia benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan karena semuanya telah selesai.

Changmin hendak mengikuti jejak hyungnya menjadi polisi. Hyungnya adalah salah satu polisi dengan jabatan tertinggi di kepolisian kotanya. Semenjak ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya 5 tahun lalu akibat pembunuhan, sudah menjadi cita-cita Changmin untuk meneruskan pekerjaan kakaknya itu kelak.

Tapi lama-lama membosankan juga. Dan ini sudah siang, Changmin juga lapar. Minum limun dan es krim di taman depan rumah nampaknya bukan ide yang buruk.

Setelah memastikan bahwa ini masih jam kerja dan kakaknya masih ada di kantor, Changmin meraih dompet dan keluar dari kamarnya, mengendap-endap menuruni anak tangga. Bagaimanapun juga, dia harus keluar dari rumah ini.

Changmin menoleh ke kanan dan kiri ruangan santai di lantai 1. Hanya ada televisi yang menyala. Entah dimana pamannya yang selalu menjaga rumah. Semoga saja sedang ke dapur.

"Ting tong!"

Suara bel pintu depan membuat changmin terhenti di langkahnya.

"yaaa!"

Dari kejauhan datang pamannya yang membawa nampan berisi makanan. _Makanan changmin_. Ugh. Dia bosan dengan segala sayur dan salad yang nampaknya masih sama dengan menu tadi pagi.

Changmin menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari lapang pandang pamannya yang tengah meletakkan makanannya di atas meja ruang televisi. Dia meringkuk di samping meja telepon. kalau ketahuan pamannya, maka gagal sudah rencananya untuk kabur. paman dan hyungnya adalah orang yang kompak. dan dia pasti akan langsung dilaporkan ke Yunho. konsekuensinya kalau melanggar perintah yunho tentu saja, uang jajan yang dipotong.

Untung saja suara_ volume_ acara berita di televisinya agak keras, jadi suara gesekan langkah kaki Changmin tadi tidak terlalu terdengar.

_"…warga Gwang-Ju diminta untuk berhati-hati. …Park Junsu, narapidana kasus pembunuhan berantai di di kota ini, dilaporkan melarikan diri—"_

Changmin tengah memperhatikan pamannya itu membuka pintu dari balik tempat persembunyiannya, saat tiba-tiba suara keras terdengar.

**_"DOR!"_**

"Agh!"

Mata Changmin terbelalak kaget melihat pamannya terjatuh, sembari memegangi dadanya yang berlumuran darah. Changmin tercekat kaget. Namja berambut hitam itu membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan dan tidak bisa bergerak.

_"dikabarkan bahwa Park Junsu melarikan ke arah barat kota. Saksi mata menyebutkan kalau dia melihat sesorang dengan wajah mirip dan berpakaian _coat _panjang_—"

"aa...a... ugh..."

Changmin ingin berteriak saat seseorang dengan coat hitam panjang masuk dan melangkahi pamannya yang tengah merintih kesakitan, namun suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Bola matanya mengikuti gerakan pria pembunuh itu yang sekarang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan dirinya.

_'A—apa yang terjadi?'_ batin Changmin masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya. Semuanya begitu cepat. Changmin tidak bisa bergerak dari duduknya.

Pembunuh itu kembali mendekati pamannya yang sudah tidak bergerak. Pandangan Changmin kabur karena air mata.

_Takut._

Dia takut.

_Dimana hyungnya?_

Pembunuh tadi menendang badan pamannya dengan keras sampai pamannya berguling. Tatapan kosong pamannya sekarang mengarah kepadanya. Air mata Changmin jatuh melihat wajah pamannya yang kaget dan kesakitan dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Pamannya sudah tak bernyawa.

"Dimana Jung Yunho…"

Changmin semakin tidak bergeming. Tubuhnya gemetar.

_'hyung, hyung kau dimana.. aku takut hyung, aku takut—'_

Pria ber-_coat_ panjang itu lantas berjalan ke arah ruang kerja kakaknya di samping dapur. Changmin harus segera pergi. Harus segera pergi—

_'hyung. Hyung. Telepon—'_

Dengan tangan yang bergetar Changmin meraih gagang telepon diatasnya. Memencet nomor telepon tempat kakaknya bekerja dengan gugup.

"Sial. Dia tidak di rumah." Suara pria itu semakin membuat changmin panik.

_'hyung kumohon angkat hyung, angkat teleponku—'_

"Oh. Apa ini?"

Bayangan hitam menutupi sinar lampu ruangan, membuat tempat persembunyian Changmin menjadi semakin gelap. _jangan bergerak Changmin, jangan—_

_'Halo Changmin, kenapa?' _suara Yunho terdengar dari telepon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, anak muda? Bersembunyi?" tanya pria itu dengan suara berat.

Selesai sudah.

"hei kau tahu dimana Jung Yunho?"

'_changmin? Changmin ada apa? Jawab aku..'_

alis pembunuh itu naik, "Apa itu Jung Yunho?"

Changmin memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Lagi-lagi matanya terbelalak. Dia kaget melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. wajah itu-

_Park Junsu._

Orang yang sama yang juga membunuh orang tuanya pada kasus pencurian di rumahnya sebelumnya. dia tidak berubah. hanya potongan rambutnya saja yang berbeda. sebuah bekas luka melintang di atas hidung masih menghias wajahnya. dan matanya—_mata itu!_ Changmin membencinya!

Mulut Changmin membuka, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Air matanya semakin turun dengan deras.

"..Oh. Kau pasti Changmin, adik manusia sialan itu."

"a-apa ma—maumu?" akhirnya suaranya keluar. Suara yang terdengar parau, ketakutan, dan naas bahkan oleh telinganya sendiri. Park junsu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Balas dendam. Apa lagi? Kakakmu dan keluargamu sudah membuat hidupku tersiksa."

_'changmin? Ada apa sebenarnya! Suara siapa itu changmin—' _Yunho semakin terdengar panik di telinga changmin. Tapi apa daya, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

Belum sempat changmin membalas omongan Junsu, sebuah moncong pistol sudah diletakkan di dahinya. Bahkan lubang senjata api itu terasa panas di kulit Changmin.

"ti-tidak.. ke-kenapa..?"

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu ayah dan ibumu? Mereka pasti rindu padamu… dan kau akan meringankan bebanku untuk balas dendam. Tinggal kakakmu…"

_'Changmin! Siapa itu! Jawab hyung!'_

"Kau tidak mau ngobrol dengan kakakmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, hmm?"

_'changmin!'_

Suara teriakan Yunho di telinganya, ditambah dengan suara acara berita di televisi sudah tidak mampu terdengar oleh Changmin.

"Baiklah. Bilang selamat tinggal padanya…"

Tangan Junsu memperbaiki letak pistolnya yang agak miring, mendorongnya hingga kepala Changmin terantuk meja dibelakangnya.

"H-hyung… Yunho-hyu—"

**_"DORR!"_**

_'CHANGMIN!'_

Sakit. Gelap. Semuanya menjadi hitam.


	2. and in his beginning, there was

**13 April, 1995**

_Tak!_

Jinki terbangun. Lagi.

Di sofa sebelah kiri dari tempat tidur, bisa dilihat ummanya tertidur dalam pelukan appa. Jinki menghela nafas.

_Tak!_

Jinki menutup telinga dengan tangan kecilnya.

_Dia mendengar suara ajakan main anak kecil itu lagi._

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Jinki bisa mendengar dan melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terlihat. Sejak usianya 3 tahun, Jinki diketahui bisa melihat roh, atau hantu, atau apapun itu.

Ummanya sudah curiga saat Jinki sering bermain dan bercanda seorang diri di rumah. Memang selama ini makhluk-makhluk itu belum pernah mencelakakan Jinki. Mereka hanya mengajaknya bercanda, bermain. Dan saat Jinki kecil mengatakan kalau ada _'teman'_ yang hendak pindah ke kamarnya, kedua orang tua Jinki langsung memanggil paranormal.

Ajaib, paranormal-paranormal yang dipanggil oleh orang tuanya juga mengatakan kalau Jinki hanya memiliki kemampuan khusus, yaitu bisa melihat mereka. Dan mereka juga mengatakan, entah kenapa, para makhluk itu merasa nyaman dengan Jinki.

Meski sudah dibilang begitu, tetap saja yang namanya orang tua pasti khawatir. Sejak saat itu, entah sudah berapa kali Jinki dan keluarganya berpindah tempat tinggal untuk sekedar menghindarkan Jinki dari gangguan makhluk-makhluk kasat mata tadi. Tapi bisa apa mereka, kalau pada nyatanya, Jinki selalu mendapat '_teman_' baru di rumah baru.

Akhirnya orang tua Jinki hanya bisa menerima kenyataan tadi dengan berat hati.

Mereka hanya meminta kepada Jinki untuk selalu meminta pertolongan kepadanya jika para makhluk itu bertindak berlebihan.

_Tak! Tak!_

"um… Jinki masih mengantuk, kita mainnya besok saja ya?" jawab Jinki pelan, enggan membangunkan orang tuanya.

Sudah cukup Jinki membuat repot, pikirnya. Lagi-lagi dia pingsan di sekolah, dan harus di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Jinki memang tergolong anak yang lemah dari lahir. Bukan apa-apa, jantungnya memang tidak sesehat anak sebayanya. Terdapat defek pada jantungnya, yang menyebabkan otot jantungnya tidak bisa memompa dengan kuat. Alhasil, Jinki tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan yang berat.

Tidak bisa berlari, tidak boleh bermain bola… pendek kata, Jinki tidak bisa beraktivitas selayaknya anak normal. Dia hanya boleh mengikuti klub menggambar, berkebun, musik, apa saja yang tidak memerlukan terlalu banyak gerakan yang membakar tenaga.

Pernah sekali Jinki dikerjai teman-temannya saat berada di taman bermain. Sepatu Jinki dibawa lari oleh kawannya yang memang terkenal nakal. Saat Jinki berlari berusaha mengejar anak tadi, tanpa sadar Jinki jatuh tersungkur dan pingsan. Dan sejak itu pula, rumah sakit hampir menjadi rumah kedua bagi Jinki.

Seperti sekarang.

Seingatnya tadi pagi dia masih bernyanyi dengan teman-teman di kelasnya. Tapi saat sore tadi sesudah sadar, Jinki sudah berada di ruangan putih ini, lagi. Perawat Kim juga sudah menjenguknya, memberikan permen kesukaan Jinki, seperti biasa.

_Tak!_

"sst… okeei, Jinki keluar, tapi jangan memukul jendela lagi, nanti umma dan appa bangun…"

_Hening._

Nampaknya negosiasi Jinki berhasil. Dengan hati-hati Jinki membuang selimutnya, menarik tiang infusnya pelan, agar orang tuanya tidak bangun.

Jinki menyeret tiang itu dengan kesulitan. Panjang tiang itu hampir 2 kali panjang badan Jinki. Dan lagi selangnya yang menempel di punggung tangannya agak tertarik, sakit.

Saat tangan Jinki sudah memegang gagang pintu, tiba-tiba lampu kamar itu menyala. Jinki terdiam di tempat, tidak berani menoleh.

_Pasti dimarahi._

"Jinki?"

Suara appanya membuat Jinki semakin takut. Air matanya keluar.

"Jinki, ada apa? Apa mereka mengganggumu?" Tanya appanya khawatir. Dengan sigap umma Jinki membawa putra mereka itu kedalam pelukannya.

Jinki kecil hanya menggeleng. Pundaknya bergetar lembut. Dia menangis.

"ma-maaf… Jinki sudah berbuat nakal lagi.. hiks…"

Appanya hanya sanggup menarik nafas panjang. Sudah berkali-kali kejadian seperti ini terjadi. Pernah Jinki hilang dari kamarnya pada malam hari, dan dia ditemukan berada di bawah tangga menuju atap sendirian, bernyanyi dengan lirih. Saat ditanya pun dia hanya menjawab, kalau ada '_seseorang_' yang kesepian dan ingin dinyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur.

"shush.. tidak apa-apa Jinki," ucap ummanya menenangkan, "mereka kesepian?"

"..um, hiks…"

"kumohon, biarkan Jinki beristirahat…" pinta appanya entah kepada siapa. Yang jelas appanya berkata lirih sembari melihat ke arah pintu masuk koridor yang sudah sepi.

_Hening._

Sudah hilang.

_Akhirnya._

Jinki sudah tidak mendengar suara lagi.

"um.. hiks. Umma, Jinki mengantuk… capek…" ujar jinki lirih. Dia mengusap mata sipitnya pelan.

Appanya lantas mengangkat badan kecil Jinki, membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Umma pun mengambil selimut Jinki yang terjatuh dan memakaikannya ke putranya itu.

Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk Jinki bisa terlelap dengan manis. Appa dan umma Jinki saling berpandangan. Tuan Lee tersenyum. Seolah mendapat kekuatan dari senyum suaminya, umma Jinki lantas maklum.

Memang anak ini sering membuat mereka khawatir.

_Tapi Jinki tetaplah Jinki._

Putra mereka yang manis, putra mereka yang baik.

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Jinki, saat sang umma mengecup keningnya lembut.

"selamat malam, Jinki…"


	3. first meeting, first contact

**13 April, 2011**

"Jinki!"

Namja berambut coklat itu berhenti dan menoleh kepada ayahnya, "ya ,appa?"

"kau bisa membantu kami membawa kardus ini ke dapur?" ujar ayahnya yang masih mengeluarkan barang-barang dari mobil.

Tak bisa menolak permintaan ayahnya, Jinki mengangguk pelan. Tas punggung taemin yang tadi dia bawa kembali dia letakkan di lantai dekat pintu masuk. "Taemin dimana appa?"

"ada di dapur. Sepertinya. Dia merengek minta makanan dari tadi."

_"oh."_

"hei Jinki, Taemin mencarimu di dalam…"

Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar sembari membawa nampan berisi air minum dan sepiring lemon madu. Melihat istrinya senang, ayah Jinki juga ikut tersenyum. Jinki mengambil tanda itu sebagai aba-aba untuk meninggalkan orang tuanya berdua. "Aku ke tempat taemin dulu, appa, umma…"

"ne, hati-hati dengan bawaanmu,"

"oke,"

Orang tuanya menatap punggung Jinki sampai Jinki hilang dari pandangan. Anak pertama mereka itu sudah besar. Memang tetap tidak sesehat anak sebayanya, tapi Jinki menunjukkan perkembangan yang signifikan. Dokter saja salut dan selalu mendukung. Namun Jinki masih perlu diawasi. Setidaknya, sekarang dia sudah percaya diri dan memiliki banyak teman. Teman kali ini benar-benar teman. Manusia. Bukan 'teman' yang terkadang masih ditemui Jinki.

Dan semenjak putra kedua mereka lahir, Jinki menjadi semakin bersemangat. Taemin adalah anak yang manja kepada kakaknya. Dia sukses merubah jinki memiliki kepribadian brother- complex.

"beruntung kita mendapat rumah ini,"

"ya, dan harganya tidak terlalu mahal, untuk ukuran rumah ini," jawab istrinya, "padahal arsitektur rumah ini cantik sekali,"

Rumah model kuno itu adalah satu-satunya rumah yang di jual di kompleks tempat tinggal mereka sekarang. Awalnya agak sangsi juga. Masalahnya rumah dengan ukuran lumayan besar itu dijual sangat murah. Padahal berdasarkan pengamatan mereka, rumah kuno dan terawat seperti ini sudah pasti akan mahal. Tapi karena penjualnya mengatakan kalau mereka perlu uang cepat, akhirnya tanpa ragu rumah itu mereka beli.

_"yaah! Taeminnie! Makan di meja!"_

_"hahaha! Ga mau~ taemin mau ke kamar hyungie~"_

Teriakan itu diikuti sekelebat bayangan Jinki yang sedang berusaha menangkap adiknya yang wajahnya belepotan cereal coklat.

Taemin, anak kecil berusia 10 tahun itu lahir saat jinki sudah berusia 7 tahun. Beda jarak yang cukup terasa. Tapi justru itulah Jinki jadi sangat perhatian padanya. Dan sepertinya taemin pun mengetahui maksud baik kakaknya dari kecil. Dia selalu tenang jika berada dalam gendongan Jinki, menuruti permintaan Jinki, dan mengikuti Jinki kemana-mana termasuk toilet (_sebentar saja! Hyungie tidak akan lama. Taeminnie tunggu di depan tv saja! TAT_)

Ayahnya menghela nafas mengingat kejadian itu.

"ya sudah. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kutinggal? Biarkan saja barang-barangnya disitu, nanti aku yang bereskan,"

Melihat suaminya beranjak dari duduknya, wanita paruh baya tadi meletakkan gelasnya di atas nampan. Dengan cekatan tangannya merapikan dasi ayah kedua putranya itu. Meski usia keduanya hampir menginjak kepala empat, tetap saja keharmonisan mereka sering membuat pasangan lain iri. Mereka sudah banyak diuji oleh Tuhan dengan berbagai keadaan yang memaksakan keduanya untuk tegar. Salah satunya Jinki. Dan oleh karenanya juga mereka bisa menghadapi hidup dengan lebih lapang dada, menerima apa adanya.

"tinggal saja. Biar anak-anak aku yang urus."

"baiklah."

Setelah suaminya masuk ke dalam mobil, wanita itu membuka pintu gerbang utama, menunggu mobil suaminya keluar dengan sabar. Dengan lambaian tangan yang terakhir ibu jinki dan taemin mengantar keberangkatan suaminya.

"umma?"

Saat menoleh ke belakang, ibu mereka melihat taemin yang sudah ada di punggung Jinki. Keduanya sudah kotor dengan coklat. Pipi dan baju Jinki, serta wajah taemin yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

"taeminnie! Sudah umma bilang kalau makan pakai sendok! Jangan wajahmu yang kau masukkan ke mangkuk!"

"_biar cepat umma—_"

"yah! Mandi sana! Kalian berdua!"

Ibunya sudah berkacak pinggang, tanda kalau sudah tidak bisa diajak bernegosiasi.

"um.. umma?" panggil Jinki seraya membetulkan pegangannya di paha Taemin yang terus bergoyang-goyang. Sepertinya taemin mengelap wajahnya di punggung baju Jinki (ng! ng!).

"ne?"

"Aku boleh mengambil kamar di lantai dua? Yang ada jendela besarnya itu?"

Ibunya berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat kamar yang dimaksud.

"ah! Boleh. Taruh adikmu di kamar sebelahmu sesudah kau memandikannya Jinki. Biar nanti Taemin sekalian umma yang urus."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**21 April, 2011**

Jinki mengerang saat kompres di dahinya di ambil.

Panas.

**_Panas._**

"yap. Jinki kau resmi flu. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi kau akan pusing dan menggigil. Dimana kotak obat?"

"_uuh…_"

"biar ku telpon nanti sekolahmu Jinki, kau istirahat saja," ujar ayahnya singkat. Beliau sudah rapi. Sudah saatnya juga beliau berangkat ke kantor. Pekerjaan ayahnya sebagai detektif di kantor kepolisian mengharuskan beliau untuk bekerja sampai larut malam. Apalagi ditambah beberapa kasus yang cukup besar akhir-akhir ini. Beliau makin sibuk. Jinki tidak mau merepotkan lagi.

"apa kau mau ke rumah sakit saja Jinki?"

"ani. Disini saja… aku cuma flu, umma."

Taemin meringkuk di sebelahnya. 3 hari ini dia tidak bisa bermain dengan kakaknya itu. Dia terlihat kesepian. Jinki juga berusaha untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Takut taemin akan tertular.

Tapi_ mata_ taemin itu.

_Bibir _taemin yang manyun saat jinki menolak untuk bermain.

Dan _pipinya_ yang menggembung karena bosan—

_**Ugh.**_

Jinki sudah menderita _brother-complex_ yang parah.

"aku tidak bisa menemaninya, bagaimana ini? Umma ada pertemuan di sekolah Taemin,"

"taemin! Biar taemin saja yang menunggui hyung!"

Alis Jinki naik.

"_yah_! Apa maksudmu kau mau dirumah? Lalu umma di sekolahmu mau apa, hah, anak lucu?" Taemin nyengir mendengarnya.

Lalu menjawab polos, "oh iya."

"jangan Cuma '_oh iya_'! sana ganti baju!"

Taemin melirik Jinki lagi. Jinki hanya tersenyum dan mendorong adiknya agar turun dari ranjangnya. Dia langsung manyun.

"Hyung tak apa kutinggal?"

Jinki ingin tertawa. Tapi tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Ugh.

"tak apa…"

"Hyung-mu sudah besar taemin. Dia bisa menjaga diri. Maaf Jinki, appa akan segera pulang nanti malam."

".. ne,"

"ayo ayo keluar semua! Biar Jinki istirahat!" ummanya mengecup dahinya sekali, diikuti Taemin yang mencium kedua pipinya (akk! Hyung mendidih!).

_Akhirnya._

Jinki bisa tenang.

Kepalanya berdenyut sedari tadi. Dia mengejamkan matanya, berharap pusingnya berkurang.

ooooo

Suara mobil menandakan bahwa keluarganya sudah pergi dari rumah.

Sepi sudah.

Sebenarnya Jinki ingin menonton tv di ruang bawah, tapi itu kalau dia bisa bangun. Masalahnya, bergerak sedikit saja sudah membuat dunianya bergoyang.

'Tapi ya sudahlah. Daripada aku mati bosan disini,'

Dengan usaha yang keras, akhirnya Jinki sampai di bawah tangga. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Flunya kali ini cukup berat. Dan obatnya baru saja diminum, berarti efeknya belum terasa.

Jinki meraih remote tv. Jarinya masih memencet channel-channel yang ada, saat suara rak berisi piring yang bergoyang terdengar olehnya.

_**Deg.**_

Apa lagi ini?

Jinki mengecilkan volume tv nya. Berharap suara tadi hilang.

_5 menit. 10 menit. 20 menit. 30 menit._

Oke. Suaranya hilang.

Jinki hendak mengeraskan sedikit volume tv saat suara berat seorang pria terdengar lirih dari arah dapur.

Dia langsung merasa tidak enak.

_**PRANG!**_

Ada piring jatuh.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Jinki meletakkan remote tv di atas meja dan berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Hanya dengan berbekal nekat Jinki membuka pintu dapurnya sedikit. Dan Jinki terbelalak kaget meilhat lantai dapurnya sudah kotor dengan pecahan piring dan gelas. Reflek Jinki menoleh ke arah jendela dapur.

Tertutup.

_Kriik… kriik…_

Namja yang sebenarnya sudah mulai lemas itu melirik ke arah lampu lilin yang terpasang di tengah dapur. Lampunya bergerak sendiri. Jinki yakin tidak ada angin.

Jinki sedang melihat-lihat ke seluruh ruang dapur saat dia mendengar sebuah teriakan—

_'pergi! Pergi dari dapur! Tutup pintunya!'_

Benar saja, tiba-tiba di sebuah sudut dapur terlihat sebuah bayangan hitam yang mncul begitu saja. Wajahnya tertutup bajunya yang panjang. Tapi sekilas Jinki bisa melihat matanya yang seolah tersenyum menyeringai.

Bayangan tadi mengambil satu langkah mendekati jinki.

Jinki tak banyak pikir. Dia langsung menarik gagang pintu dan membanting pintu dapur dengan keras.

_Sial._

Badannya sakit. _Dadanya sakit._

Tapi jinki tidak peduli. Dia harus sampai di kamarnya. Setelah itu dia setidaknya bisa pingsan dengan tenang.

Masalahnya, kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Jinki terpaku di tempat. Baru kali ini dia melihat roh yang sama sekali terlihat tidak bersahabat.

Keringat dingin mulai muncul di dahi dan lehernya.

Dan saat Jinki mulai bertambah pusing, Jinki merasa ada sebuah tangan yang manarik lengannya mundur.

Jinki membiarkan tangan itu menuntunnya ke ruang televisi. Namun tatapannya tetap saja ke arah dapur. Suara pria itu sangat tidak enak didengar—

_'kau tidak apa-apa?'_

**Oh.**

Barulah Jinki sadar, kalau yang menyelamatkannya kemungkinan besar juga _bukan_ manusia.

Pasalnya, tadi pintu depan sudah terkunci. Keluarganya sudah berangkat. dan Jinki _sendirian_ di rumah.

Dan lagi… jari tangan yang sekarang melingkar di lengannya terasa dingin. Kontras dengan badannya yang sedang demam.

_Baru kali ini dia bersentuhan._

Jinki yang panik mengibaskan tangannya agar lepas dari genggaman makhluk itu. Tanpa menoleh dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa ke arah kamarnya. Dari atas tangga Jinki melihat seorang namja seumuran dengannya menatap Jinki pasif. Jinki tak peduli lagi.

Dia membanting dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Nafasnya sudah memburu. Pandangannya kabur.

Jinki terjatuh pingsan di dalam kamar.

* * *

A/N: saya lemot hahaha~ *mlipir*


End file.
